Please Forgive Me Chanyeollie!
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Baekhyun buat Chanyeol ngambek! bisakah Chanyeol maafin Baekhyun? kita lihat saja pemirsa... #uwow#


*Please Forgive Me, Chanyeollie!*

Author : Malla Yasti Anandita

Genre : YAOI, romance, humor, fluf, drama

Cast : BaekYeol (Baekhyun and Chanyeol) Couple, and all member EXO

Length : One Shoot

**oooOOooo**

Pada pagi itu, terlihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri dengan lesunya di balkon kamarnya. Terlihat matanya yang indah itu membengkak karena menangis. Pandangannya begitu sendu, bayang-bayang kejadian semalam masih terbayang di ingatannya. Saat ia melihat kekasihnya sedang tertawa bersama orang lain. Mulanya ia tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Tapi, ia melihat kekasihnya itu berciuman juga dengan orang itu. Hatinya terasa sangat hancur saat ini.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol langsung menoleh.

"_Nuguseoyo_?" tanyanya.

"Ini aku, Baekhyun." Jawab suara di luar sana. Chanyeol langsung mengacuhkannya dan melihat ke arah balkon lagi.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun di luar sana. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu langsung tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau masuk kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah!" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan senyum indah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah " ucapan Baekhyun terputus. Senyumnya memudar karena melihat Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_! Tunggu!" panggil Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"_Aish_, apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" Chanyeol menghempaskan lengannya membuat genggaman Baekhyun terlepas. Baekhyun kaget, dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan membentaknya seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun.

"Chan…Chanyeol-_ah_…" Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Apa?" bentak Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega membentak Baekhyun. Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Lagi pula Baekhyun telah membuatnya sakit hati juga.

"Kau…kau kenapa begini? Eoh? Apa karena kemarin aku mengobrol dengan Kris _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya itu kesalahanmu." Kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pikirkan sendiri!" Chanyeol langsung berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Hiks…Yeollie-_ah_…apa kesalahanku?" batin Baekhyun. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

**oooOOooo**

malam harinya, ke-12 member EXO sedang makan malam bersama. Kris duduk di samping Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol tepat di depannya. Baekhyun tidak nafsu makan. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! Jangan aduk-aduk makananmu seperti itu! itu terlihat menjijikkan!" tegur Tao kepada Baekhyun. Sontak semua menatap Baekhyun, termasuk Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Eh, kalian bicara padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa eoh? Ada masalah?" tanya Suho.

"_Anniyo_. _Gwaenchana hyung_." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menunduk.

"Ya sudah. Cepat habiskan makananmu!" kata D.O. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

**oooOOooo**

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang TV kecuali Chanyeol, Xiumin, Chen, dan Sehun. Mereka sedang berada entah di mana. Di atas atap mungkin.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di samping kiri Kris, sedangkan di sebelah kanan Kris ada Tao. Kris terlihat sedang merangkul Tao dengan mesra.

"Ekhem, Kris _hyung_!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm, _wae_?" tanya Kris dengan meskulinnya #kyaaaaa! .#

"Uhm, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah salah paham dengan kita." Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Kris mulai menatap Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya dia cemburu karena kemarin aku mengacuhkannya dan malah mengobrol denganmu."

"Hahaha!" langsung saja tawa Kris pecah. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Namjachingu_-mu itu sensitif sekali ya? Kau mengobrol denganku saja dia sudah cemburu. Tandanya dia sangat mencintaimu dan sangat takut kehilanganmu. Perasaannya sangat peka terhadapmu. Lebih baik kau minta maaf padanya." Saran Kris bijaksana #kyaaaa! (lagi) .#

"Ide yang bagus _hyung_. Tapi, aku tak tau bagaimana." Kata Baekhyun memelas.

"Aduh, begitu saja tidak tau! Pancing saja dia ke kamar."

"Ha? Ke kamar? Untuk apa? Apa aku harus melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja untuk minta maaf. Tapi, kalau kau mau melakukan 'itu' juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Kris.

"Wah, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Baekhyun lansgung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hm, _gege_, kau itu selalu bijaksana." Puji Tao.

"_Aish_, _changi_, tidak usah menggodaku seperti itu." kata Kris malu-malu. Tiba-tiba _chup~_ Tao mencium pipi Kris sekilas. Sontak wajah Kris memerah #kyaaa! Kyeopta .#

**oooOOooo**

Setelah sampai di kamar, Baekhyun langsung menelpon Chanyeol. Drrrtttt drrtttt (apa ini?). Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Ia melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya _Baekkie Changi_. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Buat apa sih dia menelfonku?" gerutu Chanyeol kesal. Saat ia akan menolak panggilan itu, Sehun langsung menahannya.

"_Hyung_, jangan di tolak! Angkat saja! Siapa tau dia mau membicarakan tentang masalah kalian." Kata Sehun. Ya, Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semua masalahnya ke Sehun, Chen, dan Xiumin. Chanyeol kembali mendengus kesal lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yobboseoyo_." Ucapnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kau di mana?" tanya Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Uhm, _mianhae_. Kau bisa bertemu denganku di kamar kan? Aku mohon." Pinta Baekhyun.

"_Aish_, tunggu saja di sana." Chanyeol langsung menutup telponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chen.

"Dia mengajakku bertemu di kamar." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Bagus! Ini kesempatan emas. Jangan sampai terlambat. Ayo cepat pergi sana!" kata Xiumin.

"_Aish_, iya, iya!"

**oooOOooo**

"Yes, yes, yes Chanyeol akan datang! Yes, yes, yes!" Baekhyun menari-nari tidak jelas di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun menari-nari tidak jelas.

"Ha? Eh, eung, tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tariannya dan menjadi kikuk.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menutup pintu kamar.

"Eung, ekhem. Kau…sudah salah paham Yeollie." Kata Baekhyun memulai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kris _hyung_."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu berciuman dengannya?"

"Berciuman? Kapan?"

"Kemarin malam di ruang tengah."

"Aku tidak berciuman dengannya." Baekhyun terlihat mengingat-ingat dan….

"Oh yang waktu itu. Aku tidak berciuman dengannya Chanyeol. Kris _hyung_ hanya membantuku meniup mataku karena terkena debu. Memang posisimu di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Di belakang Kris _hyung_." Jawab Chanyeol polos.

"Pantas saja kau melihatku seperti berciuman dengan Kris _hyung_."

"Oh begitu." Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah merasa sangat cemburu kepada mereka.

"Aku suka karena kau cemburu." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Eh?" Chanyeol menjadi kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Mianhaeyo _Yeollie-_ah_." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"_Nado mianhae_ Baekkie-_ah_. Aku sudah cemburu berlebihan kepada kalian." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mulai mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Ia mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar lebih jelas menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan mulai mendekati wajahnya. Dan…._THEY KISSED_!

10 menit kemudian, ciuman panas mereka berakhir karena kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan adegan romantis itu.

"Kau tidak berubah Baekkie-_ah_." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur. Dan…tiiiitttt…..SENSOR.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Biarkan hanya mereka, Tuhan, mereka dan Author saja yang tau. Hahahahay XD.

~**END**~


End file.
